


No Air

by mfish



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Choking (sexy), Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Enemies to "oops my enemy got me off in the corridor that's so weird lmao", M/M, Mild BDSM, Surprise boners, Unnegotiated Kink, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfish/pseuds/mfish
Summary: In which Harry learns something about himself, and Draco is all too happy to help him through it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692865
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	No Air

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February 2020 Drabble Challenge on the Drarry Discord. Prompt = 'You Came'
> 
> Also, this is the first thing I've ever written, and I still can't believe I did?!? In the 15 or so years I've been reading fanfic, I never entertained the idea of writing my own before, like, mid-January of this year. So a hearty thanks to the Drarry Discord for hosting this thing where a very shy noob can timidly submit something and then just get bombarded with positive comments and compliments they then don't know how to handle. <3
> 
> Title changed to this at the 11th hour when I remembered that Jordin Sparks song and it wouldn't let me go. I only regret it a little.

“How many times must I tell you, Potter. Mind your own fucking business,” Malfoy snarled, looming over Harry. 

Harry resisted rolling his eyes. Barely. “Maclean was about to hex you with your back turned. I can’t just --"

Malfoy interrupted by suddenly pressing one forearm into Harry’s chest, hard enough to expel all the air from his lungs. “Shut. Up. I refuse to hear another sanctimonious lecture from you.” Malfoy pressed even harder, with his whole body this time, flattening Harry against the cold stone of the alcove from head to toe, one arm trapped between their chests, constricting his breathing.

Tragically for Harry, hips also met hips, and the unwanted, unwarranted, surprise erection grinding up against Malfoy was a memory he surely will need Obliviated. He'd never felt so mortified. He'd also never felt so randy. What the fuck? 

As if plucking that very question out of the air, Malfoy's countenance shifted to speculative as he considered Harry's flushed face and raspy breath. "Mm. I wonder," he murmured. Harry was so taken by the hooded eyes and darkening stare he didn't notice Malfoy's free hand moving until long fingers curled around the front of Harry's throat. He quirked an eyebrow at Harry -- a question. Harry somehow felt so close to the edge already; he couldn't find it within himself to say no. So he arched an eyebrow of his own -- a dare.

Malfoy’s grip tightened.

Sensation, both pleasure and pain, careened through Harry’s body like lightning, building up and up and up until he reached the crescendo. He came untouched, every part of him trembling. All of him felt... _alive_.

Moments or eons passed before Harry recovered enough to regard the man standing before him. Who was staring at him, dumbstruck.

“You came. Just from me...” Malfoy sounded breathless. Ironically.

"Er," Harry managed, horrified at how destroyed his voice sounded. "Thanks for that."

"…Anytime, Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> You can find me at tumblr [here](https://ramalama-bangbang.tumblr.com/)  
> I never post, but I'm there more than I should be. :(


End file.
